Slipping With the Rain
by Dying Today to Live Tomorrow
Summary: Death surrounded them. He was her guardian. People wondered how she lived. Her answer was always the same. “I had an angel.” KaiOC


A chapter one!

Aha, please read and review please!

I need some opinions before I keep going with this.

So I really want to thank Angel Neko-Jin, Rising Phoenix, Truble, Haunted Angel, and Armith-Greenleaf on this site. They're wonderful authors and great friends. Thank you all!

So here's the chapter.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Slipping With the Rain **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Dairy of**: Melasion Mackintosho

**From:** hell I know, think it was in my bag

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Dairy: Page One

First Entry: The first day I got this and some really crazy things that happened to me

Date: I think January 20th, year 3021

Area: I'm sorry to say, not quite sure, think in the Western Siberian Plains, one word... cold

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

My first thing to announce. It's cold. You'll hear this rather frequently so just get used to it. Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold. It's still morning. Near nine I'm guessing. But I truthfully don't know. Down here there isn't a visible sun so I can't quite guess a time. Wandering the alley is quite fun.

All you can smell is blood, a foul stench. It poisons the newcomers and all who once were in their place pity them just for a brief second. You can see them, lined up, and scared. All are young and don't quite know why they were brought here. They jolt in fear as they hear a cry of pain or a roar of anger.

I see them pass the training cells, seeing men fight, pooling blood onto the floor. Their faces are all white with fear. One small brown haired boy gripped a similar haired boy behind him. Seconds later he was roughly cuffed upside the head by one of the large burly men. His older brother hissed in anger and anger flared in his eyes, fear forgotten.

I can remember when I was a kid like that, being pulled along with other boys. I had been the only girl. I was dragged in with my only brother because we wouldn't let go of each other. Ironic as it seems they couldn't pull us apart. We together had climbed the ranks through blood. Sometimes I try to believe it was because that was what we were but that wasn't possible.

I joined all the other older teens that lived in the blood alley. There were about thirty of us at this age in this wing of the cell. Most were sickly, none were women. So many had died in their first few days.

I didn't move as someone tapped me on the shoulder twice. I had learned to not move or the men would get you. I glanced to my left shoulder where my blonde haired brother stood with his eyes closed. His handsome face was tired. He opened his eyes, the cerulean orbs drilling into me. Silently I dipped my head in greeting.

I knew my brother like I knew myself. His every feeling I could sense. Today we were picking out trainees, two for each of the elder alley teens. The rest would be put in the slave camps. We were among the strongest of the group so we could chose first.

The young children were forced into a line, cuffed if they moved. All of them were scared.

Walking among them was like walking among my own memories. Seeing dark figures watching you, your every step. Those dark figures were us now. They stood straighter, in fear of being cuffed. That was once us. That was the past and to this place it did not matter, so we were forced to forget it.

We watched them. They watched us.

Eventually they were forced away, though they went without a struggle.

That was all. My brother followed me silently and we observed the remainder of the alley, dark and quiet, a deadly silence throughout the place. I hesitantly touched my brother's hand. He looked to me surprised and comfortingly smiled, though it was only a pull of his lips, it was enough. He still had his heart, as did I, we were the only ones.

Here only one rule applied.

It was imprinted in your heart.

If you forgot, you wouldn't survive.

Only trust two people. One of them's you and the other's not anyone else here.

I had two exceptions.

My twin brother, who I never could not trust.

And who else you ask?

My guardian, my angel.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Please review?

So what do you say, keep going or stop and call it quits?

PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON!

I'm okay I swear...


End file.
